dimensionalclashfandomcom-20200214-history
Cylan the Hedgehog
Cylan the Hedgehog (サイラニ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sairani za Hejjihoggu) is a 14-yeaidiot and for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. His first debut is set for the future fanstory, Mobius 3451. History As a child, Cylan grew up normally as a young hedgehog, but he didn't realized his powers until he grew old enough. However, they weren't as controlled, and as a result, it caused trouble, especially for his sister, Serenity, so with that in mind, his father decided it would be a good time to teach his son about controlling them. However, he never knew about the whereabouts of his real mother, and often asked his father if she is returning. He only met Mammoth Mogul once as a five year old and since then, he grew a mistrust of Mammoth Mogul possibly betraying his father behind his back due to advice from Edmund, Knuckles' ancestor. Youth As time passed, Cylan grew an interest into Extreme Gear and was looking into the topic of investigating, as a result, his father began to have a deep concern about Cylan, trying to protect him. An aged Mammoth Mogul sees that the boy is mentally troubled and reckless, lacking respect for others and demands a change must be set if he is going to succeed as the next Knight of Chronos, but somehow, he believes that Cylan is against the cause and could be considered as a enemy in the forthcoming future if he doesn't change. Alerted of the news, his father must change his ways to convince Cylan to change, but due to Cylan's suspicion against his master, it could the biggest challenge. Personality Cylan is usually laid-back, friendly, and easygoing, but is usually rebellious whenever it comes into matter of trusting his father's master, Mammoth Mogul, considering him as headstrong. Besides that, he does show concern for his family and others at heart as like his father, he has a strong belief in fighting for freedom, peace, and justice, well, next to driving his sister, Serenity, crazy. He is prejudgemental due to Edmund's influence in his early years, and often has a strong belief that if someone appears suspicious (physically or mentally), he considers them as a rival. He dislikes the Babylon Rouges and especially with Eggman Nega which counts as an another threat. Whenever someone challenges him, gets in his way, or an argument sparks up, he is somewhat short-fused, even daring and reckless with his actions, which will leave him open to cause further trouble. However, when the truth hits him, it all collapses to a deep feeling of guilt and anguish, leaving him to realize things the hard way. Somehow, unlike his dad, Cylan has a strong sense of truth and like his mother, he was separated himself from society to work alone with the weight of being next in line to upkeep the fate of the future in order. Roles in Dimensional Clash Wrong Time, Wrong Place Arrivial Cylan arrives in the backalleys of Void City alone and finds himself to wondering why he was brought there. Apparently, he thinks that the Time Stone he had with him must've taken him to the city as to prevent something terrible that could alter the future. While investigating, he runs across a stray cat while remembering about something that an old man telling him, 'You must try to enjoy the moments that life has given you... What is life if you can't enjoy it?' Vague on his memory of who told him, he soon encounters Marquis, the first human he had met, and the two became fast friends. Marquis has became curious of Cylan's psychic abilites and strangely enough, he seemed to trust him somehow, and allowed Marquis to gain psychic powers. Afterwhile, while exploring, the duo runs across a mysterious girl named Mina, who is also looking for someone, and after hearing her out, the duo agrees to help her out with searching for her 'lost' friend. Current Position from Main RP In a private RP with Felix Felora (DC MOD), he is located at Crystal Lake, exploring and investigating about the whereabouts of Sonic and Shadow, but a shocking surprise is about to happen when he meets face-to-face with Silver as a youth. Abilities Born in the future where psychic abilites are normal, he didn't realized his powers until he grew old enough thus being a slightly delayed learner. However, they weren't as controlled, and as a result, it caused trouble, especially for his sister, Serenity, so with that in mind, his father decided it would be a good time to teach his son about controlling them. (In other words, Silver mentored the young Cylan along.) When using these abilities, it's normal for Cylan to have cyan aura surrounding him; if his aura is purple, look out because that means he's corrupted. At extreme power, his eyes, gems (located on his headband and around his feet), markings, and around the anklets at the top of the boots & rings around his quills will glow intensely. This provides as huge threat to anything and anyone involved and if too much power is used up, he becomes tired out more easily and will suffer a moderate headache (severe in some cases). Learned Abilities *Awakening - With full potiential, Cylan forces an intensive wave of psychic energy to awaken the hidden potiential of a person's power. *Chronos Control - Similar to Chaos Control, Chronos Control is allowed for time travel. *Telepathy - Able to communicate to others via his mindforce. *TK Shield - Places an energy field around Cylan and, with enough psychic power, others around him for protection against attacks. *Levitation - Uses powers to be able to fly around in midair without the effects of gravity involved. *Psychokinesis - Using his powers, he is able to cause objects to be levitated and thrown around and/or manipulated. Can use powers to contain objects to be crushed or imploded. (i.e.: If he traps a missile, he can put it under intense pressure to the point it implodes.) Skills Besides being a wielder of psychic abilities, he is skilled with eavesdropping/spying on people and is a fast learner. 'Ot'her He carries a Time Stone in order to use Chronos Control, which is similar to Chaos Control. Relationships Friends/Allies *Marquis *Mina *Edmund (Mobius 3451) Enemies *Eggman Nega *Babylon Rogues Family *Silver (father; Mobius 3451) *Blaze (mother; Mobius 3451) *Serenity (sister; Mobius 3451) Trivia *Cylan is a purple-silver hedgehog because his mother was Blaze and his father is Silver. He bears a more strong relation to Silver's appearence. *Cylan has three quills, not two, because of a mysterious birth defect. *Like his dad, Cylan is a slow runner, but a fast flyer, and like his mother, he's usually a loner unless it's someone who needs assistance. *Cylan's personality is like Knuckles somehow, but is more reckless like Claus. *Cylan will attack suspected villains without warning and the only way he can stop is if he's convinced (even by the hard way with Shadow). *Cylan is the baby of the family and probably is the most immature of the siblings and he is the only hedgehog without a Super Form. Category:Fan characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Males Category:Psychics